


Snag, Plumbing and 85%

by Teapot (LINRAN)



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Reunions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINRAN/pseuds/Teapot
Summary: 恋爱三年又分手一年后，巴里的地下室被淹了。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle.  
> It means that love is the most powerful force in the world. That love can do anything.

“在离开之前，”他想，“你最好不要对方有双漂亮的棕色眼睛就陷入爱情。”  
“难道此前见过更好的吗？”欲望反驳他。  
“是的，我见过，”说这话的人站在被水淹了一半的地下室里想，“我见过比那好上太多的棕色眼睛。”

路过冰淇淋店的时候他意识到所有苹果肉桂和哈密瓜味的桶都空着，所以最后的最后，他终于在店员困惑的目光里买了一球朗姆提子，残余的膏体可怜兮兮地贴在铁皮桶上。顺着砖石嶙峋到没人愿意骑自行车通过的小路回家，拐三个弯以后就是他住了半年的房子，外墙漆得乱七八糟，也许有人称那叫城市艺术，他想，我不觉得任何一个学城市规划的人会愿意把自家框到允许涂鸦的区域内。当然，这是城市的性格，没了涂鸦的城市总是假惺惺，你得坐火车到很远的地方才会在挡板上看到琐碎又无意义的话，用夸张的字体漆到划定吸烟区的板材上，背后除了草原就是树，无聊得让人困惑怎么会有人跑去那种地方抽烟。  
昨天外墙还用抽象的笔画勾着玫瑰，今天早上出门的时候已经换成拉弓搭箭的光屁股天使，他仔细看了眼，大致只能看出对方有点油画功底，愿意在他这面千疮百孔的墙上涂抹细致的光影。隔壁家的好心太太见他回来了，隔着篱笆递过一张报纸，“巴里，”她说，“如果你不介意我这儿有多的小蛋糕……”  
她总是那样好心，巴里朝她笑笑，“我的荣幸，”他回答，“您总是这样善良。”  
“哦不，我的天使，”对方以看小辈的包容眼神收下这份夸赞，从脚边拿起小巧的纸盒，“你不会介意这次是红丝绒口味吧？”  
他拎着纸盒拧开大门，不幸如过堂风般席卷而来，潮湿的水汽几乎从地板里渗出来，巴里不需要三秒就可以判断，这年久失修的房子继停电，热水器罢工，天然气断供之后，终于迎来最后一组重拳。  
浴室？还是二楼的水管？他上半年撬开地砖维修的时候猛然想起这房子还用的是最古早的三管，洗澡的时候水声吵闹得隔壁都睡不着。比起曾经公寓里更现代的大流量单管，这种配置是多么适合……你知道的，某一天，装修时不慎敲进水管的钉子被顶出来，地下室变成汪洋，仿佛重演地质变化——早上出门前忘记关掉的电台闹钟还在喋喋不休，滋啦滋啦地扯着嗓子播报：“今日不是适合装修的日子，晚间容易下雨，新贴的木地板很可能会翘边，如果您选用了我们之前推荐的黑胡桃木，请在三天后的日间动工。”  
最好不要变得更糟，巴里既负担不起高昂的水费，也没有心思浪费将近二十一个工作日去清理积水，寻找破碎的管道，联系水管工并支付另一笔维修费。他在楼梯上踟蹰了一会儿，最终踩上通往二楼的阶梯，哪怕潮湿的水汽已经沿着脚踝往上爬，恶毒地盘旋。  
巴里需要的只是恰好六小时的睡眠，没有电话，醒来后还能吃一块没变形的红丝绒蛋糕。  
生活最好能施舍一些同情，隔壁吵闹的小狗没在尖叫，巴里靠着枕头想，走到这么糟糕的程度，究竟是拜谁所赐？


	2. Chapter 2

四点半就起床是什么体验？困倦，疲惫，头痛，揉着额角闭眼走进浴室，随后被扑面而来的冷水和狂呼乱叫的热水器直接锁喉，在这糟糕至极的合唱里洗完澡，巴里翻出衣柜里能找到的最贵防水外套，咬牙迈上前往地下室的征程——哦，不需要了——他看到大约三节楼梯淹没在黑暗中，这背后有多少不详的隐喻（撒旦本人亲自降临把他杀了都更好），努力思考过后巴里放弃了，他不能让爆掉的水管勾出头痛，尤其是五点半就得到书店理货的情况下。  
“我很抱歉，”他在小路上叼着黑麦面包边走边打字，“今天晚上恐怕不能一起吃饭了。”  
前段时间巴里还有个稳定约会对象，会开车过来接他，给他在面包上抹好黄油，给他倾泻自己那无人在意的生活，随后伴着点儿‘怎样让生活变得更好’的说教，这绝不是个优秀的约会对象，巴里一次又一次同意那人的邀约，只是因为对方在说话时会认真注视他，而巴里在这时候总能吃得十分幸福。  
但这个甚至不够及格的约会对象也甩了他，“我不明白你在等什么”，对方在送他回家后气冲冲地质问，“你在等什么我没有的东西？”  
恐怕巴里不能说自己没有在等，所以他沉默，看着那束捏在背后的玫瑰被摔在地上，引擎的轰隆声像要立刻离开那样响，闭着眼都能猜到对方打完火就一脚油门踩到底，他希望这狭小的巷子里没有发生任何惨事。随后他捡起地上的玫瑰，外层的花瓣因为成熟较久，在碎石上磕得到处是伤，巴里将这部分花瓣丢进垃圾桶，剩下花苞，插到上周喝掉的起泡酒瓶里，短暂地在门口养了一束花。  
那束花快谢的时候，巴里在隔壁太太的指导下将它倒挂在窗沿，妥善地自然风干后取下，找了本字典压扁。最后？最后这些干花被那位指导者拿去做了熏香，跟肉桂松果一块儿摆在餐厅的桌上。  
在书店工作某种意义上是个熟能生巧的体力活，巴里刚到这座城市的时候还没准备好谋生，但他那好心的记者朋友为他指路，说相熟的书店正缺一个店员。去应聘那天巴里无论如何都找不到自己的西装，只能穿着套事故遗留的普通卫衣和运动裤，从后门灰头土脸地溜进去。  
被认作电工派去检修电箱的三十分钟后，巴里跟清理齐整，胶布裹好漏电部分的线路站在一块，由大喜过望的书店老板宣布成为书店的一份子。  
实际上书店只有他一个员工。  
这家店原先不过是店主杰伊藏书用的仓库，随着旅游业的糟糕发展，位于主街的好位置一天能收到十几个电话，“不是咖啡厅就是花店!”杰伊在喝茶的间隙抱怨，“就不能有点新意么？哪怕是在地下室开个酒吧？”  
于是杰伊真的在地下室开了个酒吧，上边的仓库则作为书店，和普通书店一样进货，卖书给走错路撞进来的游客，晚上则需要人们穿过紧闭的店门，在漆黑的书架迷宫里找到地下室入口。准备上班的时候巴里总能撞上散场时缓慢离开的客人，一般来说，对方要是在他的前方扶着墙又哭又吐，巴里保证自己口袋里有足够的纸巾递过去，除此之外，他将什么都不做。  
毕竟上一个又哭又吐的客人被巴里拍了背以后转而抓着他又哭又吐，最后在门口摔下一束破碎的玫瑰。  
“哦……可我知道一家很好的甜品店，他们的泡芙做得非常好：）”  
巴里划开手机屏幕，“你赢了，快发地址。”


	3. Flashback

比起回到潮湿又阴冷的现实中去，短暂地坐在火炉边上吃份简餐，再来个饭后甜点显然是更妙的选择。巴里关了灯，在书店后门挂上一把没有用处的大锁，其造型之浮夸几乎就是在呐喊“快来把我砸了”。这都没关系，他从后门的小巷绕到另一条主街上，趁夕阳出来遛狗的行人和拿着晚报靠在电话亭上的白领造出繁华的虚影，巴里拿出手机确认那家餐厅的地址，很好找，再往前走三百米——完全不需要，他那位好心的朋友活像个戳在吸烟区里的招牌，在乌泱泱的人群中局促得让人以为他是借身份证去酒吧的青少年。

巴里上前把人解救出来，“克拉克，”他从纸盒里抽出一根细烟，“你可以先进店的。”  
“……服务生说人到齐了才能坐下。”克拉克比巴里高出一截，穿着件灰扑扑的风衣站在屋檐下等他抽完，巴里实际上吸了两口就在垃圾桶盖上摁灭了，“就我们俩？先进去吧，吃甜品其实不该抽烟，我的错。”  
相机，电脑，笔，巴里在心里默念克拉克从包里拿出东西的顺序，他可爱的朋友一向想要跳出体育部门去家居杂志写点别的，却永远在浮夸的文字描述前败下阵来，但对方依旧没有投降，这正是克拉克之所以作为克拉克，在城市中如此闪亮的原因。  
虽然能被通过的投稿很少，看见专业相机后来询问就餐体验的店却很多，偶尔，凭借他俩严肃的表情，意外之喜降临——全单八折。  
除非有人硬要请这桌喝一杯。  
巴里认为这事儿的发生要归功于克拉克，除非哪个金发执着分子狂热得对脸上写满了“别来碰我”的巴里视而不见，事情才会有机会变得较为糟糕。通常来说，他和克拉克是打架的优秀搭档。如果你见过他俩路过街头打架现场时的场景——不不，走得太远了，巴里迅速收回思绪转向面前的小卡片，上边用电脑自带的花体字印着：  


> [前菜]  
>  海鲜番茄汤  
>  [主食]  
>  黑松露奶油意面  
>  （佐时蔬沙拉配胡麻酱，奶油生菜和羽衣甘蓝均来自城郊东部第三家农场，新鲜采摘）  
>  [甜品]  
>  伯爵闪电泡芙

  
“伯爵闪电泡芙？这是足以让你称为‘非常好’的甜品吗？”巴里的视线从卡片转到克拉克的领子上，“你不会又……”  
“同事碰倒了我的冰美式。”克拉克避开不看自己被染成浅棕色的领口，转而指向菜单，“这家店往奶油里加了茶叶和巧克力，搭配起来有些特别的香气。”  
克拉克订的位置正好在窗边，晚餐特供的小蜡烛在杯子里摇摇晃晃，这儿比吊灯下暗些，让巴里有点想要说实话，但这绝对会在出口的瞬间成为一种负担——你不能让克拉克来帮忙，他想了想，“所以Krypto怎么样了？“  
服务生恰到好处地端上汤，克拉克拿起勺子的时候顿了顿，“说实话，可能不太好。”此后他静默地喝完汤，没有提起任何细节。  
“你的意思是寄养不顺利？”  
“我不能称那种状态为顺利……如果再有出差的工作，Krypto或许得再去你家院子里住一晚。你知道的，他喜欢去那儿。”  
的确，巴里对此仍有印象。上一个夏天Krypto对巴里窄小的院子表现出浓厚的兴趣，他们反复扔飞盘，让Krypto在便携泳池里游泳，甚至还从邻居家借来烧烤架，Krypto对没放调料的烤鸡胸肉嗤之以鼻，对五分熟的牛肉相当满意。如果可以的话，他很乐意让这只帅气又温柔的大狗在自己的院子里过夜，巴里根本没有办法顺着克拉克的话往下讲，除非他说实话。  
“我的地下室被淹了。”  
他卷起盘子里剩下的面条，白色的酱汁和切碎的黑松露柔和地裹在上边，巴里却觉得自己吃不出什么味道，计划，他想，你不能再逃避这些事情，一个计划，一个三十天内清理干净地下室把水管修好的计划，谨慎，缜密，周详，多完美啊，你需要的所有只是一个计划。  
去他妈的计划。  
克拉克正紧紧地抓着他的手臂，不需要看倒影巴里都知道自己的表情有多狰狞，他只是安静地摁住自己的腿，拿起克拉克递给他的水和止痛片，“冷静，深呼吸，”对方以永恒可靠的声音重复，“你不必去完成任何事。”  
没有checklist，没有一眼望不到头的文件，没有终日发光的电脑屏幕，巴里喝掉杯子里的水，他想，一切都消失了。  
所有。  
他不再拥有信用卡，煎蛋和爱。  
“我应该让你抽完那只烟的。”克拉克看上去十分抱歉。  
“你知道那其实没什么关系。”巴里拍拍他的肩，“我想目前最重要的是在奶油塌掉之前吃掉这漂亮的泡芙？需要帮你举着打光灯吗？”  
---


	4. Chapter 4

黑暗的地下室像深渊回望他们，克拉克举着手电筒站在靠楼梯的那边，看巴里踩进这块迷你湖泊，就在五分钟前，他们设法关掉了总阀门和电箱，给Krypto买的便携泳池正飘在水面上，尽职尽责地托起工具箱。  
“现在只要找到分阀门……你能看得清吗？我再把手电筒举高点儿？”  
巴里在这满怀希望的鼓励中感到叹息，他有种不详的预感——哦，不要怀疑，如果你也半夜站在这没过膝盖的冰水里，巴里可以打赌那种尖锐的警报声会在幻觉中越来越响——如教程那样，他单手举着电筒，另一只手试图在水里或墙角找到暴露的管道。完全不管用，巴里沿着地下室的边缘找了个遍，他和克拉克九点钟回到这里，花了三个小时把地下室被泡湿的杂物拎出来，分类，基本毁掉的吉他和护具堆进客厅的角落，在地毯上嘀嘀嗒嗒洇出一摊水渍。克拉克翻到某个装满文件的盒子，“我希望你没有把重要证件放在这儿。”他看着那个熟悉的标志，“这是辞职的时候抱走的杂物吗？”  
“对，没错，”巴里在房间另一端清理被泡坏的电器和衣物，“没什么重要的，基本是废纸和文件……？你打开看看，纸张全部扔掉就好。”  
克拉克打开那个还算结实的瓦楞纸盒，里面是被泡得字迹模糊的打印纸，签名部分在水的作用下根本无法辨认，他把所有纸张一起抽出来，朝地板抖了抖，想要看看里面有没有夹着什么特殊的东西。  
有什么小东西磕在木地板上发出脆响，克拉克循着声音望过去，银色的指环嘲笑着回看他，这可怜人在看到戒圈时已感到无所适从，是扔掉，藏起来还是拿给巴里？克拉克只知道自己下意识用纸盒盖住了银环，声音之响令巴里担心地抬起头来，“怎么了？你撞到什么东西了——扔了吧。”  
他没能完全藏起戒指，巴里冰冷的声音令克拉克对自己一年半前的结论产生许多怀疑，他以为故事不是自己想的那样，但如果巴里对他们去挑的惊喜礼物摆出抗拒而厌恶的态度，克拉克就得把“意外分开”的结论塞进垃圾桶，转而选取“他们谈崩了”这个方向进行分析。显然，克拉克不能直冲问题的核心，时至今日他也不清楚为什么巴里会失魂落魄地出现在这个城市——仅仅一周之前，巴里还在电话里向他询问哪种设计比较完美，这就是为什么克拉克一向认为能将巴里和他曾经的爱人分开的只有意外——有什么事情能在七天之内就急转直下呢？  
克拉克捡起那枚戒指，在吊灯下试图看清内圈刻的字母，不出意料，那些曾经光洁善良的银色部分已经在水里氧化得斑驳不堪，仅凭记忆克拉克还能找到一点痕迹，HJ。他还记得这个在巴里的时间里穿插出现的名字，Hal Jordan。  
“决定要完全放弃了吗？”克拉克轻轻地问。  
“恐怕没有选择的余地。”巴里报以微笑，“我控制不了这个。”

又在水里找了十多分钟后，同样无法控制的事情发生了。首先，和他那糟糕的爱情故事一样，巴里找不到裸露的外部分阀门，意味着水管要么嵌在天花板上，要么从地板走，反正哪一样都预示着他只能拧着总阀门过日子。其次，他在这齐膝的冰水里泡了太久，风湿的未来正缓慢靠近。最后，他想掰开那枚戒指，丢到火炉里看银色的液态金属流到木材上，再伸手去碰——别惊讶，人焦虑的时候总会有那么点追求痛苦的欲望，虽然巴里远未到达行为的边缘，精神上却趋于破灭时刻了。  
这晚他站在水里，久违地想起上次类似的事情发生时，他和[“我们真的要提这个名字吗？”理智提问]花了一天一夜清理下水道，又去五金店买了工具，即使事情的坏心情程度差不多，巴里也不能否认两个人共同工作时的快乐远超痛苦。  
甚至还有音乐和酒精！欲望缓缓将回忆推上水面，巴里还能闻到起泡酒的复杂香气，让人联想到苹果，松木和切碎的香叶，爵士乐轻快地跃过楼梯，跳到他肩上。对方从箱子里拿起扳手，“最后一颗螺丝，然后我们上楼睡觉？”  
“求之不得。”他听见自己说。


End file.
